dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Guild War
Guild War is a feature in Dragon Nest which allows guilds to battle each other in an organized competition. Desired guilds will experience a hectic three-week process of gathering points in a leaderboard, wherein the sixteen guilds with the highest points gathered will be chosen for a tournament that will determine the victor. Currently, Guild War is on its beta stage and details of the feature are subject for change. Procedure 'Registration Phase' Guild War starts with a registration period, where guilds from each of the four servers (Holywood, Westwood, Greenwood and Springwood) register to Adventurer's Guild Master Gunther. Upon registration, guilds will be assigned to either the Red Team or the Blue Team, determined at random. Guild members will determine which team they are assigned by looking at the color of the icon added beside the player's character name. Note: Registering on the Guild War cannot be undone and the Guild Member list for registered guilds will be locked for the entire duration of the Guild War (i.e. no new members can be added and no existing members can be kicked from the guild). 'Preliminary (or Secondary) Phase' Registered guilds will compete for the top position by gathering Guild Points, which can be attained when a guild's members clear dungeons either alone or with fellow guildmates. The period of Guild Points collection lasts for only seven days, and at the end of this period, the sixteen guilds with the most Guild Points collected will move on to the Final Phase. Completing these tasks can give bigger Guild Points, and can be repeatable: 'Final Phase' At the end of the Preliminary Phase, the results will be posted in the Guild War Forum board, located next to Adventurer's Guild Master Gunther. The top sixteen guilds chosen will then proceed to the Guild War proper, to be held in the Guild War map located in the Colosseum. Frequently Asked Questions #'Can i expel members from the guild once registered for the Guild War?' Once you have registered for the Guild War you are not allowed to expel members from the Guild. #'Can I invite new members once guild is registered for the Guild War?' After verification with the Team, yes you can invite new members when is still during the Guild War Application Period! (Once Preliminaries Period starts, registered guild will not be able to invite any new members till the end of the event) #'Can Guild Leader disband the Guild once registered for the Guild War?' No. Guild Leader cannot disband nor can members leave the guild too. #'Will the Finals be "Compensation On" mode or "Compensation Off" mode?' Damage will not be affected, but health and some other stats will be. #'Will my guild be able to gain Guild Festival Points for the Preliminary Period when our Guild's Stage and Mission EXP limit has been reached?' Yes. There is no restriction to the amount of Guild Festival Points you can earn, farm all you want~! Category:Game Features Category:Events Category:Ongoing Events